Runjo Region Pokedex
by Vile.EXE
Summary: My turn to do one of these. This is a Pokedex for Pokemon I make for my region, Runjo. This may not be updated very often.
1. Daisegg, Dragaena, and Orchidraco

**Vile: As another little side project, I've been trying to make a Pokedex for my own region in my spare time. When I think of any new Pokemon to add, I'll post them here once I get them in order. Enjoy my first batch: The Grass starters!**

* * *

#650: Daisegg  
Classification: Egg Pokemon  
Type: Grass  
Height: 1'11"  
Weight: 41.6 lbs  
Ability: Overgrow, Nutrition (PDW)  
Appearance: Daisegg looks like a lime green egg decorated with white flowers. Five holes exist in the shell; two on the bottom with a pair of small green feet (with claws) holding it up, two on the middle front with small green hands with claws, and a larger one on the face area with two blue eyes peeking out.  
Pokedex Entry: It digs its foot claws into soil to absorb nutrients through special veins. Its shell keeps it safe from attacks.

#651: Dragaena  
Classification: Growing Pokemon  
Type: Grass/Dragon  
Height: 3'02"  
Weight: 81.5 lbs  
Ability: Overgrow, Nutrition (PDW)  
Appearance: Dragaena resembles a dragonling, walking on two legs with scaly forest green skin. It retained its blue eyes, and its chest is the color of a sunflower. It has two small brown horns made of wood with small daisies on the tips. Its small tail separates into three brown roots, and it has a few sharp teeth.  
Pokedex Entry: It continues absorbing nutrients through its tail roots to get stronger. Its skin gets brighter as it absorbs more nutrients.

#652: Orchidraco  
Classification: Meadow Pokemon  
Type: Grass/Dragon  
Height: 5'07"  
Weight: 224.3 lbs  
Ability: Overgrow, Nutrition (PDW)  
Appearance: Orchidraco is a fully grown dragon with light green skin, still bipedal and with the sunflower-colored chest. The hands and feet have claws on them. It has wings that look like they are made of bushes, but it can't fly. Its skin is covered with foliage. Its longer tail is lined with three daisies, and the end splits into seven roots. Wooden spikes run down its back. Its wooden horns are longer, and now have purple orchids on top. It has sharp teeth made of wood.  
Pokedex Entry: It makes its home in flower-abundant gardens. Any creatures who harm the plants are beaten fiercely.

Evolution Line: Daisegg - Lv.21 - Dragaena - Lv.42 - Orchidraco

Nutrition - User's Attack is raised by one stage whenever the user regains HP.

* * *

**Vile: I'm not good with making movesets, so I didn't include them, but I hope this is good enough. I might have my Fire starters soon.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Felire, Tribengal, and Aburnigine

**Vile: These first three batches were made ahead of time, so they're coming out quick. These are my Fire starters, and rejoice, everyone: They aren't Fire/Fighting this time! XD**

* * *

#653: Felire  
Classification: Tiger Cub Pokemon  
Type: Fire  
Height: 1'10"  
Weight: 20.3 lbs  
Ability: Blaze, Heat Builder (PDW)  
Appearance: Felire looks like a tiger cub with orangish-brown fur and white tufts of fur on its legs around the feet. The insides of its ears are red, and it has a small tail that is colored brown. The front of its body (not including the head and front legs) has brown fur, and a ring of white fur is around its neck. It has cute bright red eyes, small streaks of red and blue on each cheek, and small flame-shaped tuft of fur sticking up on its ears. Small black claws are concealed in its paws.  
Pokedex Entry: The ring of fur around its neck regulates its temperature at 110 degrees F. It is very affectionate and likes to nuzzle those around it.

#654: Tribengal  
Classification: Loyal Pokemon  
Type: Fire  
Height: 2'10"  
Weight: 49.1 lbs  
Ability: Blaze, Heat Builder (PDW)  
Appearance: Tribengal resembles an adolescent Bengal Tiger with the same orangish-brown fur. The fur on its legs has become white from the paws to halfway up the legs. The claws are no longer fully concealed, but they barely stick out. Its tail is now longer, lined with small white stripes. It no longer has the white fur ring around its neck that it had as Felire, but the brown-furred area now has a few white streaks. Its eyes have taken on a more serious look, and they have small rings of white fur around them. Its ears are bigger and sharper, with tufts of fur that looks similar to feathers. The face is marked with blue, yellow, and red fur that resembles tribal face paints, and the tuft of fur on the head is now a red gem.  
Pokedex Entry: It sends heat waves into the ground with its claws to keep itself from overheating. It has extreme trust in and loyalty to its Trainer.

#655: Aburnigine  
Classification: White Tiger Pokemon  
Type: Fire  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 186.7 lbs  
Ability: Blaze, Heat Builder (PDW)  
Appearance: Aburnigine is a tiger in the adult stage. Its fur has completely morphed upon evolution, with the dominant color being white. The paws are streaked with black and orange, the claws more exposed than before. Its tail is slightly longer, the stripes having switched to orangish-brown. The brown-furred front of its body has become jet black with orange streaks. The rings of white fur around its eyes have become orangish-brown to clash with its now white head, and its mane has become shaped similar to a tribal headdress. It has retained the multi-colored streaks on its face fur, and its eyes hold a stoic air.  
Pokedex Entry: An honorable Pokemon, it will transfer heat from its mane to warm up any Pokemon that are freezing. It feels no shame in taking orders.

Evolution Line: Felire - Lv.18 - Tribengal - Lv.32 - Aburnigine

Heat Builder - Increases the power of the user's Fire-Type moves each turn (up to 3 times, noted as "Heat buildup is at Level *1, 2, 3*!") When a Fire-Type move is used, the charge is lost.

* * *

**Vile: These Pokemon can also be found on my DA page along with other things I've made.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Squidink, Teuthiduke, and Karatamari

**Vile: And to finish the starters, here's my Water starters. Enjoy!**

* * *

#656: Squidink  
Classification: Tiny Squid Pokemon  
Type: Water  
Height: 0'11"  
Weight: 9.3 lbs  
Ability: Torrent, Water Mirage (PDW)  
Appearance: Squidink has the form of a small blue squid with black lining around its main body, eight small tentacles with black tips, but lacks the larger two tentacles that most squids have. The fins on its head, however, appear to look like tentacle ends. Its eyes are big and green, being on the upper part of its body instead of its sides.  
Pokedex Entry: It uses its small stature to its advantage in battle. It does not like being ridiculed about its size.

#657: Teuthiduke  
Classification: Dueling Pokemon  
Type: Water  
Height: 2'10"  
Weight: 42.4 lbs  
Ability: Torrent, Water Mirage (PDW)  
Appearance: Teuthiduke's squid body as Squidink has grown and begun a body transformation: Its body has split into three parts, with small parts of dark blue space between them, simulating a small head, chest, and pelvis, its eyes located on its now-longer "head". The fins, which were attached to the "chest", have extended slightly to reveal two arm-like tentacles, which are still rather short. The eight tentacles underneath are longer and are beginning to converge.  
Pokedex Entry: It prefers one-on-one battles to become stronger. It is training itself to use its tentacles for powerful attacks.

#658: Karatamari  
Classification: Whiplash Pokemon  
Type: Water/Fighting  
Height: 6'6"  
Weight: 115.1 lbs  
Ability: Torrent, Water Mirage (PDW)  
Appearance: Karatamari's body transition during its Teuthiduke stage has been completed. Its head has become large enough to be a real head, with its eyes in the right spots and the black lining being slightly larger. Its chest area has become broader and ridged to simulate muscle, the ridges being white. Its two arm tentacles are now almost to floor-length, though it can hold them up with ease. The "hands" of the tentacles have black lining around them, three ridges on the left and right sides of each. The dark blue areas formed by the body split have formed to resemble a neck and stomach area. The eight bottom tentacles have converged at ground-level to form what look like black feet shaped like elf boots.  
Pokedex Entry: Extensive training has allowed it to use its tentacles as powerful weapons. It can also use powerful grappling attacks.

Evolution Line: Squidink - Lv.16 - Teuthiduke - Lv.36 - Karatamari

Water Mirage - Boosts the user's Evasion by one stage in heavy rain.

* * *

**Vile: Since I don't have a lot of Pokemon after these made, the updates will be slow from here on in. Just to warn you.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
